


Extreme Ways [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I had to close down everything, I had to close down my mind</i><br/>Too many things to cover me, too much can make me blind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Ways [FANVID]

Download: [Extreme Ways](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Extreme_Ways_Final_5.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQFrvJscRxg&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=37) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

 

Music: "Extreme Ways" by Moby

 

Hutch POV/Starsky POV

Audrey's birthday came around again, and she issued another challenge. This time: _Extreme Ways_ by Moby or _Psycho Killers_ by Talking Heads. Psycho Killers didn't do anything for me, but Moby's song started to bring images on. It took quite awhile and I was a bit discouraged that nothing would come fully to me, but finally, a theme settled and then the effects wanted playing with. As I said to my friend Chat Noir: I just do what the vidding voices tell me to do! I didn't realize how big a file all those effects were going to make until it was done. I was flabbergasted. But the big file looks so GOOD!

I did edit the song down, cutting out about a minute from the beginning of the song, and the first section of each chorus. I was pretty proud of those music edits because I couldn't tell at all—all hail Moby and his electronic music. :)

A cop's job is harsh and sickening and angry, and as much as things resolved in a one-hour tv episode, the characters were still affected by the things they had to do and the horrors they were subjected to. Extreme ways, indeed.

[Driver Picks the Music Awards, Round 15  
Runner-Up: Best Drama](http://viddingawards.wolfpupsden.us/index.html)


End file.
